Deck 42
by Refellion
Summary: Two crewmembers work together to bring down the Borg.


**Deck Forty-Two**

In a desolate region of space, there lay the U.S.S. Achilles, an Aegean class battle ship, constructed by Starfleet to destroy any remaining Cardassian ships from the Dominion Rebels.  The Achilles was on its way to sector 290 to rendezvous with the U.S.S. Timberwolf, but during their long trip at warp, the Borg attacked them and now they are helpless.  With weapons, shields, engines, and sensors offline, they have no way of knowing where they are, and they have no way of informing Starfleet of their condition.

            "Get Down!" said Lt. Trent Yamato to a fellow officer, but it was too late, a Borg drone vaporized the Ensign.  Trent then strapped a power cell to his utility belt and programmed a tiny, round device to initiate a dampening field around him, so he could not be transported off the ship. He then ran to the nearest room. Another officer ran with him, that officer's name is Lt. Commander Kate Olympia, the chief tactical officer aboard the ship.  They secured the door, and then erected a dampening field around the room. 

            "Is there any way that we can send a distress call to the nearest star base?" Asked Trent.

            Breathing heavily, Kate answered, "It could work if we re-route power from all non essential systems and set life support and environmental controls at a minimum.  It would be as freezing as an Agonian Snow Desert, but there is a chance that it would work, and we would have to do it manually.

            "Well that's a start," he made the adjustments on the computer, "Where are the distress beacons located?"

            "Deck 42" Kate said with extreme disappointment.

            Trent bellowed with discontent.  "30 decks down! It's going to take forever…but if it's a chance that we might be saved, then I'm willing to crawl through 40 jeffories tubes to do it."

            Kate sighed.  "Very well, I suggest we leave now and stop by a weapons locker on the way, because we are going to run into a lot of trouble as soon as we step out that door."

            They then walked out the door and then ran to the turbo lift, they encountered no resistance.  While shivering, they opened the turbolift.

            "The turbo lift will at take us 10 decks up.  We will have to crawl the rest."

They stepped into the turbolift, with a smell of stale air, Trent programmed the turbolift to go to the coordinates of the main jeffories tubes, and then they went up.  They arrived at there destination without any encounter with the Borg, but things changed later.  As soon as they entered jeffories tube 163, twelve Borg drone beamed in on their location, but before they could even turn around, Kate erected a force field at the edge of the jeffories tube.

            Quickly pushing buttons, she shouted, "Get to deck forty-two, I have to stay here and remodulate the force field every three minutes so they wont adapt."

            They could both hear the repeating words over and over again.  "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated.  Resistance is Futile."

            Trent then was crawling the jeffories tubes, one by one, to deck forty-two. 

            Thirty minutes later he stopped at the edge of the jeffories tube leading to deck forty-two.  He took out some emergency rations and tasted the disgusting dried meat he was eating. He spit it out and then tapped his commbadge.

            "Yamato to Olympia."

            "Kate here."

            "Ok, I'm here, now where are the distress beacons."

            "Exit the turbolift and turn left.  Then forward until you see the 4 door on your left, that is the distress beacon." 

            "Now the only problem is resistance.  There's going to be quite a bit."

            "That not my problem right now.  I'm stuck here remodulating this force field, and it's weakening by point three microjoules."

            Trent hurried out of the jeffories tube with a compression rifle in his hand. Before him stood six drones.  He killed five, but the last one adapted.  He ran as fast as he could to the distress beacon room.  He finally got to it, and then set his rifle to overload.  He then threw it on the ground.  Three drones materialized in front of the rifle. The rifle exploded and the drones died.  He entered the room, and ran to a console.  He tapped his commbadge.

            "Ok I'm arming the distress beacon to launch." He said.

            "Hurry up, the force field is at twenty percent." Replied Kate.

            "Almost ready…."

            "Force field at twelve percent."

            "Almost ready…."

            "Force field at six percent."

            "There! Distress beacon launched.  We did it!"

            Kate screamed.  "Force Field is down, I have to…. ahhhh!!!"

            As Trent heard her screaming, he ran to the door.  Three drones materialized in front of him, and two in back of him, one lifted up it's right hand and two assimilation tubules came out and shot into Trent's neck.

            "Ahhhh!!!!" he shouted as nano-probes went surging through his body, then he passed out.

THE END 


End file.
